


Insomnia

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon and Kaylee bump into each other in the corridor late one night.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I kept promising to write this one...I'm finally doing it. If you hang out at the Official Boards and the plot sounds a little familiar to you, that's because I'm sfgeek over there and I offered it up in a plot bunny area. This is smut, pure smut. But hey, what did you expect from me? 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: May 24, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon can't sleep. He just can't seem to get his brain to stop going over and over possible treatment options for his sister. It's the sixth night in a row he's had trouble sleeping and he's a little worse for wear. He even snapped at River earlier that day. He yawns widely and throws the covers off him and gets out of his bunk. Wearing nothing more than his pajama bottoms, he heads towards the galley for a soothing cup of tea, hoping that it will relax him enough so that he can get some rest. 

Yawning again, Simon isn't watching where he is going and runs right into Kaylee. He grabs her arms to keep her from falling and notices instantly, as the soft, warm curve of her breasts brush his fingers, that she is not wearing a bra under her thin shirt. Her warm hands are splayed against his bare chest and she looks up at him with wide eyes. Their lower bodies are pressed together and Simon knows there's no way she hasn't noticed his growing arousal. 

In an instant, absolutely every rational, well-thought out reason why he shouldn't do what he's about to do goes flying out of his head, and Simon kisses Kaylee. Her sweet mouth opens under his and their tongues meet. The soft moan that emerges from Kaylee burns like liquid fire through Simon and he pulls her closer, pressing their bodies together. He wraps one hand tightly in her hair and slips the other up the back of her t-shirt, sliding against her silky skin. 

Their kisses are sloppy and frantic - with months and months of built up desire behind them. Kaylee arches against him and cups the back of his neck with one hand and his ass with the other. Moaning, Simon presses Kaylee up against the bulkhead and grinds his erection against her. Kaylee hooks a leg over Simon's hip and pulls him even closer. Gasping at the increased pressure against his cock, Simon reaches down and lifts Kaylee's other leg up. Holding her by the ass, he starts to thrust against her. 

"Oh, Simon," Kaylee moans softly. 

The sound of her voice brings Simon back into himself. He suddenly realizes he's rutting like an animal in the corridor and he stops. Their first time should be better than this, better than a quick fuck in a hallway where anyone could stumble across them. Simon takes a deep breath and tries to calm his racing heart. 

"What's wrong?" Kaylee asks, breathlessly. 

"Not here," he murmurs and drops her legs. He takes her by the hand and they practically run back to his room. 

As soon as the door is closed, they pull and tug at each other's clothes in a flurry of hands. Soon they're completely naked and Simon is pushing Kaylee back onto his bunk. There is no grace or finesse in the move and as they fall backward, Kaylee's leg flies up and her knee grazes the inside of his thigh, high enough to make him flinch. At the same time his elbow hits her hard in the ribs. She gasps. 

"Are you okay?" Simon asks with concern. 

"Yeah," Kaylee says and pulls Simon down for a fierce kiss. His cock is painting a wet trail on her thigh and she spreads her legs and wraps them around his hips. Simon moves to align himself and Kaylee yelps. 

"What's wrong?" Simon says, freezing. 

"My hair," Kaylee says. "You're on my hair." 

Simon can't help it - he starts to laugh as he shifts off her hair. 

Kaylee smacks him on the arm. "What's so gorram funny?" 

"This. Us. You'd think we'd never done it before," Simon says still chuckling. "I think maybe we should slow down a bit." 

"You sayin' you don't want to..." she trails off, looking a little hurt. 

"Oh, God, no, Kaylee," Simon says and rubs his still hard cock against her leg. He gives her a lingering kiss. "I just had another idea," he says with a decidedly wicked grin that sends a shiver through her. 

He slides his mouth down her chin and down until he reaches her breast. Simon looks up into Kaylee's eyes and flicks his tongue across one dark pink nipple. She gasps quietly and her back arches slightly. Cupping the other breast in his hand, he gently teases the other nipple with his thumb. Kaylee puts her hand on the back of Simon's head and runs her fingers through his hair as he continues to lap at the swiftly puckering nub of flesh. Electric heat is pouring through her and pooling in her groin. She can feel herself getting wetter and wetter with every touch of his tongue and fingers. She moans and closes her eyes, losing herself in the sensations zinging through her body. 

Simon strokes her belly with long, delicate fingers as he works his way down her body. He stops at her navel and licks circles around it until Kaylee is quivering. With light touches on the inside of her thighs, he spreads her wide and kisses his way further down her body, settling comfortably between her legs. Her scent is driving him wild. He can't wait to taste her. Simon slides his tongue into the curls and laps delicately at the sensitive bud of flesh hidden there. Kaylee jerks and gasps at every light brush of his tongue. 

Using his fingers to open her wider, Simon begins to lick at her in earnest. Long, slow licks are interspersed with quick flicks that make Kaylee's hips lift off the bunk as she moans and writhes under his ministrations. Each sound makes his cock throb, but Simon takes his time, bringing her near the edge, but not quite over it, again and again until she's quivering and clutching at the bed covers. He sucks lightly at the button of flesh and Kaylee's back arches off the bed and she gasps breathlessly as her orgasm rips through her. Simon waits until her body stops twitching and then begins lapping at the entrance to her body, tasting her orgasm. She tastes better than he ever imagined, better than the finest wine, better than the richest chocolate. Kaylee grabs Simon by the hair and bucks under him as he continues to run his tongue over her too-sensitive flesh. Simon licks hard and fast until, with a loud cry, Kaylee comes again. 

Simon kisses his way slowly up Kaylee's sweat-dampened skin until he reaches her lips. She clutches at him and kisses him deeply, her tongue sliding into his mouth as she wraps her legs over his hips. She guides him into her and as he sinks into the nearly unbearable wet heat, Simon moans loudly. 

"Oh, Kaylee," he gasps, just holding himself over her, looking down into her eyes. 

Kaylee wraps a hand around Simon's neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss and begins to rock her hips. With a loud moan, Simon begins to move. He pulls back slowly and pushes in quickly and Kaylee gasps and digs her nails into his back. Kaylee tightens her legs and arches up into each thrust as Simon begins to plunge into her at a steady pace. He's got the angle just right and Kaylee begins to gasp and pant as a third orgasm builds deep inside her. 

Simon wants to go slowly and make this moment last, but he's too far gone. He rears up onto his hands, holding himself over Kaylee. He looks down into her passion-glazed eyes and he starts to pound into her, faster and faster, his rhythm becoming more and more erratic as his orgasm approaches. 

Kaylee convulses under him and calls out his name as she comes again. Her body tightens and quivers around his cock and Simon's whole body stiffens and he thrusts hard and deep as he comes. His elbows quiver and he collapses gently onto Kaylee, whispering her name in her ear over and over like a mantra as the aftershocks rip through him. 

She strokes his hair and back, soothing him. Simon lifts his head off Kaylee's shoulder and kisses her softly, stroking her face with his fingers. 

"Well, that was certainly worth the wait," Kaylee says with a grin, still a little breathless, "Dr. Tam, you are a man of many talents." 

Simon blushes and says with a slight smile, "Well, a detailed knowledge of physiology does come in handy, every now and again." 

Kaylee laughs and pulls him down for a soft, wet kiss. They shift around until Kaylee is settled comfortably against him and he wraps his arms tightly around her. Simon kisses her gently on the forehead and strokes her shoulder. 

For the first time in a long time, his brain is blissfully quiet. Within moments, he's fast asleep. 


End file.
